diary_of_a_wimpy_kid_booksfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabin Fever
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever is the 6th book in the series. Story: November Greg Heffley talks about Christmas is making him stressed and he tries to be on the nice list. Santa Claus is watching him and he knows if you are sleeping or not, making Greg paranoid. Also, a teenager who always on the naughty list is Jared Pyle, but he got a dirt bike from Santa. Even Susan's old Christmas doll is called Santa's Scout, which lead to Greg thinking if a camera was hidden, and scaring him almost every time. When Greg and his family are setting up ornaments, one of them is really embarrassing, according to Greg when he was little and Rodrick and him are taking a bath in the sink. When Manny woke up, crying and Susan gives him a candy cane. That meant they have to take everything off the tree. At school, Greg says this year, the school is making a contest that who can have the best anti-bullying slogan, the winning group gets a pizza party. This year, Dennis Root is the only bully. Also, in recess, they have a machine when you are getting bullied, it has a button. But some bullies hang out near it, so it is hard to press it. Greg says that he does not want to be Cody Johnson, because he stepped in dog waste and called Dookie. Greg and Rowley also had a bully, but a younger age kid. His name was Nasty Pants, and he chases Greg and Rowley with a stick almost everyday. He and Rowley chose to tell their parents about him. The next day, Greg talks about there is no playground equipment in recess. The last equipment was taken away was the balance beam. But the teachers would not let kids run, touch or sit. Recently kids look through windows in classrooms, which can distract them. He once had a math teacher who broke his collarbone when he was standing on a chair. Rowley started making new rules for tag by skipping. Greg says that he does not how to skip. Greg said that he can't wait until Christmas, because a few years ago, Greg's parents made gifts early before Christmas Eve. Greg tries to get the video game disc out, but Greg played it and finished the game and replaced the disc into a heavy metal CD in the box. Greg forgot the put the game in the box, and he framed the Game Hut clerk. Last year, Greg typed a letter in e-mail to his relatives what they are getting Greg this year. Greg can't, because Santa's Scouts sits near the laptop Susan has. Greg says that a few years back, Susan was pregnant with Manny, so on Christmas, Susan gave him a doll named Alfrendo. Greg says that he had fun doing stuff with the baby doll. But one day, Greg lost him, and he does not want to Susan to know his doll was lost, so he made a fake one, using a grapefruit and a dish towel. Greg thinks that his doll he lost was scratching near Greg's bedroom door. The grapefruit rotted, and ever since Greg plays Net Kritterz. The object of the game is have a pet and take good care. His pet is a Chihuahua and his name is Gregory's Little Friend. He played a lot that his pet has a mansion and cool stuff. Greg explains a few weeks ago, Manny sold half of Greg's stuff. So if he wants things, he has to ask Mom or Dad for their credit card. Last year, Greg got a blanket on Christmas. But it came from Greg's great uncle named Bruce, who died a few years ago. Rowley came over to Greg's house, and they had to do like a Mad Libs game named Wacky Sentences. Greg and Rowley started arguing that Rowley said volleyball is bolleyball and Greg says it's volleyball. Then they play Hide-and-Seek, but Rowley hides in a place that Greg can find him. Then they bet they should go near the tree fort. Greg did, but Rowley lost and has to call Greg sir for his life. In church, Greg can't enjoy become when they shake hands, Rowley says "Peas be with you." Rowley kissed an old lady, so they left. December Susan went to Greg's room and asked Greg what he's doing. Greg asked Susan if she can buy Greg stuff, but Susan said no. Greg has to shovel driveways the next day to earn money. Greg thinks he should clear people's driveways, but it was hard. He finds a man and Greg used a mower, but it failed, so he can't use the shovel, so Greg used a hose to clear it. The guy saw it and paid Greg $5.00. But he slipped when he tried to get the mail. Frank got angry at Greg, just like the problem last time. He got a Student of the Week bumper sticker, but he wants to put it in Dad's car. Manny puts it in the side of the car. Greg tries to remove, it but he can't. So he tapes a note. Few days later, Greg got busted and he did not get grounded. Greg's dad got a new van. Susan says to Rodrick that the church has a group who plays as a music band. But he has to play with maracas instead of his drum kit. Last year, Greg joined the pre-teen class, but he only finds kids that are younger than him. Then he explains that every December they have a Giving Tree, which people put requests in. Greg wrote a note that he wants cash. Greg says that this year, they have a new table called the nut-free zone. But a kid named Ricardo Freedman went in and ate 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They had a fiction film of healthy eating. It also replaced some items from the cafeteria, like Rowdy Riot, french fries and other junk food. Then he explains that the school is going to have a Physical Ed. test. Last year, the school was in 10% in the United States, which made Mr. Underwood angry. Greg and the boys had to do hard push-ups, while girls do easier ones. But one day, they wanted to do like the boys. Greg got cramps and he asked Mr. Underwood if he (Greg) can do push-ups at home. Greg fakes it and used his Mom's mascara to draw abs. The next day, Greg's pet in Net Kritterz is angry. Susan would not buy anything that has to do with Net Kritterz. Susan says Greg is not going to buy the currency in the game with Christmas money. Greg explains that the Holiday Bazaar at his school stuff is cheap. Greg buys gifts, but gets Drummies with the rest of the money. Greg explains he is glad he does not have Christmas and his birthday near that time, because he can be cheated out of a gift. Greg has something expensive and that book is the signed copy of The Tower of Druids. Last year, Susan signed it. Greg wants to sell it, but Susan says no because it was expensive and Greg's kids will be very angry at him for selling it. Then Greg explains he is not getting married and not having kids and he wants to be an Uncle Charlie, with no kids and has a lot of money and buys it on reclining seats.